The demand for optimized storage increases as the amount of data accumulated by individuals and organizations grows exponentially. The explosive growth of data is outstripping the ability of organizations to quickly procure supplies sufficient for the demand. Moreover, because they are subject to time and supply constraints, organizations may be unable to procure storage systems having suitable characteristics to optimally handle their data.
Cloud storage services offer organizations an elastic supply of storage. However, these services tend to approach storage of different data types (e.g., structured and unstructured) through a container-object paradigm that results in a “one-size-fits-all” product. As such, current cloud storage services may be unable to intelligently respond with appropriate technology in response to increased demand.